


Harder |GreenStorm| Morro x Lloyd

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morro - Freeform, Morryd, Ninjago, Possession, lloyd - Freeform, lloydxmorro, morroxlloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: Sometime after Morro was defeated in Stiix, it was revealed he really did take Sensei Wu's hand. He trains with the other ninja, and they hesitantly treat him as they do each other.Some of the ninja find Morro to be suspicious; and are untrusting of him. After all, he tried to kill them, and possess Lloyd.But eventually, he wins Lloyd's heart, some of Lloyd's Stockholm Syndrome still being present. But he's too...Nice.And Lloyd wants something else.Something...Meaner.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. (1 One

**Author's Note:**

> Self harm, mental abuse, physical abuse, ((abuse is also of a teenage minor)), sexual abuse, sexual scenes, violence, swearing

"Morro! Take my hand!"

Sensei Wu's words played through Morro's mind. Why did he ask him that? Why would he give Morro a chance?

Morro was nothing but an abuser. A murderer. A psychopath. A failure. He heard the labels. The nicknames. Every comment people had to make about him was something negative.

He made huge mistakes. He hurt people in the process. He wasn't right in his mind and now he has to pay for that; no one will give him a chance to make things right.

But Wu did.

Wu offered his hand; and Morro took it.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Kai cried out. He was staring in shock.

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Sensei shouted back. He pulled Morro onto his dragon.

Morro felt a sense of warmth he hadn't felt in a while. It was strange, having someone defend him. Someone save him. Someone touch him without repulsing. Someone so gentle.

Wu signaled to the other ninja that he was going back to the monastery. He took Morro with him on his golden dragon. Morro held on to Sensei Wu's robes gently. He felt like a child, gripping onto him like that, once again.

They landed, and the dragon disappeared.

"This is where you will be staying. I suppose you could call it home. Now, I don't expect the others to warm up right away. But we will help you become a better you."

"...Thanks." Morro muttered.

Sensei Wu took Morro around, showing him where certain things were, including his room. "Unfortunately, Cole and Jay share a room, Nya has her own room, and Zane and Kai share a room, that leaves Lloyd with his own room."

"Okay...?" Morro said, annoyed.

"You are left sharing a room. With Lloyd." Wu explained.

"Oh, damn." Morro looked down. "You can't do that."

"I can, and I will. Avoiding each other will fix nothing!" Wu tapped his staff on the ground.

"Old ma-Wu-Sensei! That's unfair!"

"You will see with time." Wu rested a hand on Morro's shoulder.

By then, they heard the other ninja arrive back home.


	2. )2 Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Bounty? She has mysteriously disappeared. The ninja are now occupied on a new flying ship! But she has no name...

"Pass the dumplings, please." Cole asked, in an annoyed tone. He'd asked three times, now.

"Jay, stop it!" Kai exclaimed.

Jay proceeded to throw one more cooked carrot at Kai's face before settling down. "You are such a party pooper!"

"Stop pooping on my delicious meal!" Cole cried out at Jay.

"You all suck." Jay shrugged.

Nya rolled her eyes, annoyed, but amused with her boyfriend.

"What do you even like about him?" Kai asked, looking at her.

"He's...Charming...?" Nya awkwardly grinned.

"Yeah!" Jay agreed.

Cole facepalmed. He went back to eating his dumplings, ignoring his surroundings for the plate he called life in front of him. Morro was in shock.

Why did they act like this?

How could they act like this...? It was absurd!

I needed to get rid of them.

No!

Morro shook the thoughts away. Those should not be there. He wasn't going to hurt anybody. He needed to fit in. He saw Lloyd observing him from the other side of the table. He too, was silent.

Morro looked away quickly. Why was he watching him? Did he know what he just thought?

Of course not.

Lloyd too looked away.

Shit, he saw me. He thought.

Lloyd looked over at Morro once more. He looked so...awkward. Out of place. Why did Sensei take him?

Sensei Wu had found an old scroll in a place he refused to share the details of. It consisted of a long spell that was able to periodically transform Morro to a human, allowing him to slowly revert back painlessly.

Because of that, Morro was able to eat with the others. He wasn't eating much at all. It had been years since he last had. It upset his stomach.

Everyone finished eating. Sensei Wu's then took Lloyd aside, informing him of the sleeping arrangements.

You've got to be kidding me. Lloyd thought. "Please, don't talk to me for the rest of the night." Lloyd grumbled and stormed off.

Morro felt bad. He gave Sensei Wu a saddened look. Sensei Wu had a neutral look, but he looked down and walked away. Morro sighed. "Okay..." He went to the deck outside.

He looked up at the sky, sitting down over the step that went down to the lower deck. All these stars, and I never even looked at one.

All the stars twinkled in the sky, creating shining patterns of shapes and constellations, some even unnamed only noticeable by the most innocent hearted. Children typically saw them, like pointing out the unicorns in the clouds.

The sky kept getting darker. Morro felt his changing body getting tired, but sleeping didn't feel right yet. He didn't want to miss the night sky anymore than he already had all these years.

From inside, Lloyd lied awake in his bed. He had noticed Morro never came into the room. He wondered what he was doing, and where he was. He didn't really mind, but he did feel kind of...Off.

He wandered around the ship, peeking into rooms. He didn't see Morro inside. He wouldn't be...

To be certain, Lloyd went to the sliding doors leading to the lower deck. He opened them, stepping out into the cold hardwood flooring. The cold night air nipped his nose and ears. He looked around, but didn't see Morro anywhere.

From up above, Morro saw Lloyd walking around. What's he looking for? He decided to stay quiet. He was probably the last one Lloyd wanted to talk to.

Suddenly, Lloyd looked up, and spotted Morro, watching him from above.


	3. )3 Three

Lloyd huffed. What was with him?

He awkwardly went up the steps and then sat by Morro. Morro gave him a strange look.

"What?" He questioned.

"What are you doing? It's cold." Lloyd questioned.

"Looking at the stars."

"All night? You should get some sleep..."

"I'm not tired."

"Your eyes tell a different story." Lloyd looked at Morro's face gently. "You heard me, didn't you?" 

"What? No. When? Of course not." Morro looked away.

"It's okay that you come in the room. It's yours now, too."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for being a crab. I'm just..."

"I get it. You all hate me and aren't used to me. I don't need the pity." Morro looked at Lloyd again.

"We can't get used to you if you stay distant like this." Lloyd said in his defense.

Morro hugged himself. The cold was getting to him. "I guess so."

"Morro, your human side isn't doing well. It's cold, you'll get sick."

"I don't care. Maybe I deserve that."

Lloyd sighed. "Morro, your past is in the past. Everyone can change."

"Maybe I'm an exception." Morro looked down. "Maybe I'm never going to change. Everyone will always hate me."

"That isn't true. You've already changed quite a bit."

"How?"

"Opening up."

"I didn't."

"Oh, but you did. Had this been past you, I'd have already been possessed or something." Lloyd laughed it off.

"Why are you laughing?" Morro squinted.

"To lighten the air, I suppose. Come on, come inside." Lloyd stood up.

Morro grumbled. "Fine."

Morro followed Lloyd to the bedroom. He spotted that the clock already read 3:00 AM. Lloyd yawned.

"Your bed is over there." He motioned. He got into his own bed. Morro hesitantly got into his. He hadn't felt a bed in forever.

"Uh, goodnight, Morro. Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Night." Morro sighed, turning over. He didn't get much sleep that night, finding himself mindlessly staring at the wall, waiting for morning to come.


	4. )4 Four

Morro slept lightly until morning. He woke up, feeling surprised. Woah. I slept.

The room was empty when he looked around. Lloyd must have already gotten up and left the room. Are they all early birds? Morro thought to himself.

He got out of bed and stretched. He yawned. This all felt too different. He went out of the room, searching for the others. He heard them all talking so he followed their voices.

They were playing video games.

"What are you doing?" Morro asked.

Jay looked over. "What are we doing?! Only the best game in existence?!"

Morro shrugged. "I never played."

Jay quickly smashed the pause button. "Whaaat?!"

"I'm technically not...You know. A teenager. Realistically."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I mean you died young and didn't age sooo. You're a teen to me." Jay shrugged his shoulders.

You died.

You...Died. You shouldn't be here!

No. Lloyd should have died!

Morro pinched himself, wishing the thoughts away. They disappeared.

"Want to play?" Jay offered.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"You've got this!" Cole gave up his controller, handing it to Morro. ((Cole is legend 🥺 Rip Kirbyyy))

Morro approached Cole and hesitantly took the controller. "What do all these buttons do?"

"That's the joystick. You move around with that. That other joystick is worthless and doesn't matter." Cole started.

"Actually, the other joystick is used to control the panning of the screen and tilt-" Zane tried explaining, before Cole interrupted. "No one uses that. This is A. You use it to jump usually. The other three on top are your attacks."

"Alright..." Morro got it for the most part. Jay restarted the match and they went at it. Kai, Zane, and Jay all went easy on him for the first round. Lloyd and Cole weren't playing.

"What the hell?! This wall!" Morro said angrily, caught on the wall.

"Turn your person around." Cole advised.

"Oh." Morro said sheepishly. He started wacking Jays character. Morro's special attack move bar filled up.

"Click that! Click that! Now!" Cole shouted.

Morro hit the button, and took all of Jay's remaining health."What?!" Jay cried.

Morro grinned. "Nice."

"Worst game ever!" Jay yeeted the remote to the couch. A button got hit and it turned the round off.

"Nooooo!" Kai shrieked.

"Jay!" Zane said, frustrated.

"Sorryyy." Jay innocently smiled.

"Leave it to Jay!" Cole shook his head. Lloyd laughed.

"It was an accident!" Jay whined.

"Is it fair to say I won?" Morro asked.

"I'd say so." Lloyd grinned. "Good job."

"Uh, thanks."

He doesn't mean that! They're all mocking you!

Morro grumbled and stood up, storming out of the room quickly.

Everyone watched him. "What was that?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know..." Lloyd was as confused as the rest of them.

Morro needed to be alone.


	5. )5 Five

Morro huffed. What was with Lloyd?! How could he mock him so casually? No matter what Morro did, he was destined to be lower. He'd never match up with Lloyd's potential! Lloyd was just...Better.

"What's with that guy?" Kai questioned.

"He's just...Unique." Lloyd shrugged.

"What did we do?" Jay wondered.

"Nothing!" Cole crossed his arms.

"Should I talk to him?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess so." Kai shrugged.

Lloyd went after Morro. He had a suspicion on where he was. He went outside to the deck. He climbed up the ladder, stepping up onto the upper balcony. Morro was sitting up top on the railing.

"Morro! Get down from there!" Lloyd cried.

Morro looked behind his shoulder. "What?"

"You'll fall! Get down, please!"

"I'm fine." Morro sighed.

Lloyd rushed over and grabbed the back of Morro's shirt. He pulled him back, but Morro held on and wouldn't budge.

"Let go." He muttered.

"No! Get down!" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm fine. Stop tugging on me, Lloyd!" Morro snapped.

Lloyd froze. He winced. "I just don't want you to fall."

"Why? It doesn't matter."

"It does too," Lloyd frowned.

"Why? You all would be better off if I was dead, wouldn't you?"

"Morro, of course not. Sensei knows what he's doing. He took you back in for a reason. I trust him, and I want to trust you."

Morro rolled his eyes. "You all pity me."

Lloyd didn't respond. He took the moment to pull Morro back onto the deck. Morro pulled back too late and flipped around, landing on his back. He grabbed Lloyd and pulled him down with him. Lloyd landed in a position on top of Morro.

He instantly turned red. Morro blushed too, looking away awkwardly.

"I-uh-sorry." Lloyd stuttered.

"Uh-huh." Morro looked back at Lloyd, their eyes meeting.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You getting off anytime soon?" Morro asked.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry." Lloyd quickly scurried off.

Morro stood up. "Why are you blushing?"

"Why are you blushing?!" Lloyd defended.

"I'm not."

"I'm not either!"

"Whatever, green bean." Morro crossed his arms.

"Please don't sit up there again though. It isn't safe."

"I don't care about safe."

"I do." Lloyd's eyes met Morro's once again. Morro grumbled and shoved past Lloyd. He stopped. 

"Someone like you doesn't understand someone like me. Don't pretend like you do. Don't pretend to look out for me either."

"I'm not pretending, Morro." Lloyd faced Morro.

Morro growled. "I'm a nobody! I tried to fucking kill your friends. I possessed you and drained your life force! I am filled with jealousy and hatred! I don't deserve that shit you keep trying to throw at me."

"I'm just treating you like a person. People can change."

"My life was taken from me for a reason, Lloyd. I'm heartless. I can never give you what you want to give me."

A tear rolled down Lloyd's cheek. He just wanted to fix this broken soul.


	6. )6 Six

~6 months later~

"I want Kai and Zane on a team. Cole, you're with Jay. Morro works the best with Lloyd. Nya, you will stay back and tend to matters here, with me." Sensei Wu delegated. 

"What?! Why do they always get to have the action?!" Nya cried. 

"You will see in time." Sensei Wu sympathized. 

Nya grumbled to herself. 

"I would prefer if I had a less hot headed-" Zane started.

"You will all work through this task! First ones to return from their tasks earns the prize."

"The prize?" Kai questioned. He leaned in. He was balancing on one leg, stretching the other on a high rock. 

Jay playfully punched Kai's thigh where the muscle was tensed up. 

"Rock hard." Kai smirked.

"Like my abs." Cole grinned.

"More like your ass." Jay playfully smacked Cole, too; in the ass.

"You know it." Cole flexed. 

Sensei Wu rolled his eyes. "You've all gotten soft!"

"Not me." Morro murmured, an edgy tone to his voice.

"Stop looking at Lloyd, then." Kai joked. They all teased him for how much closer he'd gotten with Lloyd. Obviously he didn't like Lloyd like that. Who would? Not that Lloyd wasn't likeable. I wouldn't know! Morro thought to himself, shaking off the thoughts. 

"Shut it, Kai!" Morro snapped. 

"Saaalty!" Cole whistled. 

"Enough!" Sensei Wu hit his staff on the ground. 

Lloyd facepalmed. "I don't necessarily appreciate being shipped with someone, either, you know." 

Everyone shrugged. They did it all the time to each other. Lloyd just...Happened to be the most simple, practical targets. Morro too. They just...Fit. It was like they were...A couple.

"Any objections that aren't from Cole, Zane, Jay, or Kai?" Sensei Wu wondered. 

"Yes! I want to go!" Nya exclaimed. 

"Aside from Nya." He added. 

Morro glanced up. Yes, he had an objection! 

"No, I think Morro and I make a good team. I know what's inside his head." Lloyd grinned. "The teams have been decided, what kind of team are we though if we fight about which partner we are with?"

Everyone agreed with that statement. Lloyd always made wise, accurate points. 

"Morro? Objections?" Sensei Wu's final decision preeeetty much rested in Morro's hands now. He didn't want to be the douche of the group after Lloyd's little speech of togetherness.

"No. I'm fine with Lloyd." Morro lied. It wasn't that big of a lie- He just...Preferred to stay away when he could for...Personal reasons. Lloyd always made his stomach twist. He makes me sick! Morro thought.

"Settled." Sensei Wu stroked his beard. 

To describe briefly- Sensei Wu was sending the ninja on quests to bring him back rare flowers for a tea. He didn't tell them that, of course. Just that they were to bring back the rare items and train their detective skills. Whoever returned first would be deemed the most ninja-like of all the ninja. 

Now, the journey began.


	7. )7 Seven

Cole and Jay's quest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Move!" Cole grumbled.

"You!" Jay argued back.

The two were fighting on who was to go first on the creaky, unstable bridge first; and possibly last, if the bridge collapsed. 

"I'm smaller! If I go first, it won't fall. You could still get across." Jay insisted. 

"And if it does fall?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Then I'll complete the quest." 

"That is not what sensei said to do!" Jay shrieked. 

Despite having random spats of romance and friendship between the two, they still argued. Often. It was usually over small, inconvenient things. Their bickering blindsighted them from the purpose of the task. 

"What if you throw me?" Jay wondered. 

"Throw you? Across the bridge?" Cole questioned. 

"Yeah!"

"No way." Cole shook his head. He looked around. There weren't any resources around to mend the bridge, let alone make another. 

"Couldn't we..."

"No! He said no powers for us two. You know what happened last time! Not doing that again."

"Good point..." Jay thought. "I got it!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Cole wondered. 

"Carry me. On your shoulders." 

"Oh, duh!" Cole facepalmed. He grabbed Jay easily and scooped him up onto his shoulders. 

"I feel like a kid." Jay grinned. He held onto Cole's head. "Your hair is really soft from up here."

Cole blushed a little. "I will dump you off." 

"Okay, okay." The two carefully went across the bridge. Once they were across, they had to follow a winding stone path that was very worn down and cracked,some chunks even missing out of the concrete...

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai and Zane's quest  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's just...A waterfall. What do we do with this?" Kai questioned. 

Zane was analyzing the area. "The goal point is underneath the soil- We must create rapid growth of the flower."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kai asked. 

"Well, I am assuming Sensei paired us together to create the sole element Nya would have been useful for had she come along."

"Ahh, I like the way you think." Kai smirked. 

"Fire!" He shouted, shooting a beam of fire across the field of flower seeds. 

"Ice!" Zane shouted back, a beam of ice coming from his hand shooting across, striking the fire and causing a big mist to appear, raining down on the field. Magically, stems started sprouting from the seeds. They quickly grew into flowers. 

"Alright!" Kai cheered.

Zane bent down and picked a few, wrapping them in a cloth. "Let's get back before the others!"


	8. )8 Eight

Morro and Lloyd's quest   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want me to go first?" Morro questioned. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes to himself. "I'm fine to go in," he sighed.

"I just figured since I have...Cave experience." Morro grinned awkwardly. 

Lloyd faked amusement briefly on his face. "Go right ahead. I'll just be here doing nothing."

"I didn't mean it like that," Morro frowned. 

"You sure?" Lloyd lightened up a little. 

"Yes! We can go in together," Morro offered. 

Lloyd nodded. The two entered the cave. There were spiders and spiderwebs everywhere they looked. Morro seemed unphased, but Lloyd was unsettled.

"What did it look like?" Morro asked.

"It was a pale white with drooping petals." Lloyd answered.

"Gotcha." Morro and Lloyd kept walking on. "It's dark." 

"Yeah..." Lloyd agreed. From afar, he spotted a small, white glow. "I think that's it." he pointed to it. 

Morro looked over. "I think so." they head over.

Suddenly, Morro froze. Lloyd stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You okay?"

Morro held his arm out. A big black spider jumped from his arm. He got bit.

"Th-these spiders." Morro choked out, "Make you see-see things from your past."

Lloyd's eyes widened. Morro looked horrified and pained. "Go-get it!" 

"Okay!" Lloyd hurried off to get the flower so they could leave and get Morro help.

Morro staggered over to Lloyd, who had finished carefully cultivating the flower. Lloyd looked back over his shoulder at him. He was looking down at the ground. 

"Morro...?" he questioned. 

Morro suddenly started to fade; returning to his previous ghost-like body. He rose into the air, his arms out. He started laughing. 

Lloyd's eyes were wide. "Morro?!"

Morro cocked his head to the side, cracking his neck loudly. He sighed a satisfied sigh. Then he looked down at Lloyd. Within a split second, he shot quickly into Lloyd's body, possessing him.


	9. )9 Nine

Hours went by until the effect of the spider bite wore off. Morro's solidifying body fell out of Lloyd's; and they both collapsed to the ground. They both had been weakened. 

Lloyd sat up groggily. It took only a few seconds for his memory of what happened to return. He glanced at Morro, who was asleep on the ground across from him. He looked normal, not ghostlike. 

Lloyd knew it was not a dream. That actually happened. Morro possessed him again. Lloyd held a shaky hand out in front of him. It wasn't a dream! Lloyd walked on his knees over to Morro. He shook him awake. 

"Lloyd?" he murmured. 

"Get up!"

"Where are we?" he groaned. 

"We were completing one of Sensei's quests..." Lloyd responded. 

"Uh huh...?" Morro looked confused. 

"You don't remember..."

"My mind feels a bit foggy...Just let me wake up." Morro assured him.

Lloyd knew when Morro's memory came back. "What the hell?!" Morro had suddenly shouted. 

Lloyd looked over. 

"I did not fucking do that." He jumped to his feet. 

"You did fucking do that." Lloyd hugged his knees.

Morro looked horrified. "Are you okay?!"

Lloyd looked surprised. He didn't expect that from Morro. "Uh...I'm fine."

"Don't bull."

"I had forgotten that feeling." Lloyd said honestly. 

"It should have stayed that way!" Morro exclaimed. 

"It wasn't your fault..." 

"It was in my conscious." 

"Let's just...forget about it." Lloyd sighed. He stood up. "Oh, ow." His body was sore. 

"We should get back..." 

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed. The two headed back the way which they came, back up the broken pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters were kinda filler but I swear I have good stuff in store ;)


	10. )10 Ten

Sensei Wu was waiting patiently for the ninja when they returned. Zane and Kai had gotten back first, due to Zane's analytical thinking. Cole and Jay arrived second. Cole was a little tuckered out in the shoulders from carrying Jay. Lastly, a worn out Morro and Lloyd finally arrived later that night, much to Sensei's surprise. He had assumed they'd be first, if not second. 

Lloyd was leaning onto Morro's shoulder, using him to keep his balance up. He raised his head slightly and smiled weakly. 

"Lloyd?! What happened?!" Kai exclaimed, rushing over. He took Lloyd from Morro, seeing Morro's strain.

"O-oh-Spiders." Lloyd covered. Morro looked at Lloyd briefly. He just...Lied for him? 

"Damn! Come sit." He led Lloyd to the living room to sit on the couch. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu approached Morro. He leaned in, saying something quietly. 

"I can sense you told a lie, Morro." He kept a straight face.

Morro's eyes widened. "It wasn't exactly..."

"Do you care to explain?" 

Morro sighed, "In the cave there were spiders. I got bit..."

"Continue." Sensei pressed. 

"I got bit," Morro explained. "The venom was potent...It wore off the affects of your teas. I turned into a ghost again." Morro said grimly. "I possessed Lloyd again." 

There was a long pause. Sensei Wu was left speechless for some time. Morro was looking down at the ground. He felt such an immense amount of guilt. 

"Did anything happen?" Sensei asked. 

"No. He's just weak and shaken up a bit..." 

"Understandable. Keep an eye on him, Morro. I will not fill him in on my knowledge of the event." 

"Thanks, master." 

Sensei Wu bowed to Morro and he went to check on his nephew in the living room. Morro ran a hand through his hair. He felt a sort of stress; a sadness panging with it. 

"How could I do that!" he cursed under his breath. 

He felt like everything he had worked for, everything he had gotten past, how much he had improved over the months- was out the window. Like his progress had just been reset. He felt evil, again...


	11. )11 Eleven

Lloyd had continued that entire week giving Morro the cold shoulder. Anytime Morro would talk to him; he'd ignore him. When he looked at him; he wouldn't look back. Morro assumed he was still upset because of what had happened. 

But Lloyd said he was fine! He talked to everyone else as normal.

~~~~~~~~  
Lloyd's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

I felt saddened every time I ignored Morro. I really wanted to respond to him. I wanted to acknowledge him just as I had months before. But my feelings kept getting in the way. 

I didn't want him to find out I liked him...I didn't mind when he possessed me. I...I kind of...Liked it. It made me feel what I felt back then, when he had possessed me before. I got used to it...

Who knows what Morro would say to me if he found that out. Morro changed for the better...! I feel so selfish, wanting him back...But that him is gone...

I shoved past Morro quickly, ignoring his pleads of desperation in hopes of me talking to him ,just once. He's going to hate me...

\------------------- 

Morro couldn't take it anymore. This had gone on long enough.

"Lloyd!" Morro snapped to get Lloyd's attention. 

Lloyd ignored him.

"Why do you keep ignoring me? What did I do wrong? I don't recall doing a single thing wrong. So please, tell me." Morro sighed. 

Lloyd hesitated. 'Not now!' He thought. 'He can't find out like this...' But he couldn't ignore the look on Morro's face. He looked betrayed. Lloyd finally gave in. What choice did he have? "I am sick of you treating me like I am somehow different than you!" 

Morro squinted. "You know how that feels, now, huh?" 

"I didn't mean...Look. You used to fight me! You would yell at me! You won't even so much as pinch me now. I'm not some maiden in need of defending!" Lloyd made blunt points.

"I don't treat you that way because you don't deserve it." Morro crossed his arms. 

"Says who?" 

"Says who? No one deserves to be treated that way! I feel horrible for everything I have done to hurt you. What more do you want?" 

"Someone else..." Lloyd looked down and turned away again. A few moments of silence passed before Morro grabbed Lloyd's arm and whipped him around, angrily. 

"Is this what you wanted? You want me to treat you like you're just a toy? Where did your self-worth go?" Morro looked as angry as he sounded. 

As if on que, it started raining. It started out slow. "Fuck!" Morro growled. He ducked into the ninja's secret cave-hideout. He stood enough in the doorway to be seen by Lloyd, but not get dripped on by the rain. It started coming down heavy right after. 

Lloyd was getting soaked, but he didn't care. "You want the truth?..." he asked. 

"Go ahead."

"When you...When you possessed me back at home... It reminded me of back then. The first time...And I remember so clearly how horrible it was...But something about you draws me back in every. Single. Time. I wanted to hate you so many times. I wanted to watch you suffer worse than you ever made me and others suffer! But your heart just draws me back. I can't escape you!" Lloyd broke down. He was shaking. "I feel like a monster! What kind of person...Falls for the guy who kidnapped them...?! Hurt them?!" Fucked them over.

Morro was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that out of Lloyd at all. 

"My mind told me it was because maybe you really cared. Maybe you just didn't know how to show it. My own mind told me I would be nothing anymore if I didn't have some part of you! When you possessed me that first time, you took something from me...And when you did it again, I felt...Normal. Like it was...Back in place. And you started to change! You tried to change for the better and I hated it! I wanted to see you happy but that was at the extent of my own suffering!" Tears were rolling down Lloyd's cheeks. He looked lost, and broken. 

"What the fuck did I do..." Morro murmured. 

Lloyd was uncontrollable sobbing. Part of it was the fact he hadn't cried or released any emotions out in awhile. He was genuinely, horrendously affected by Morro's acts. 

"Lloyd..." 

Lloyd sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Forget it, it doesn't matter..." He said, his words breaking. He knew he didn't mean that. 

"Of course it fucking does! I did this! My jealousy over a green suit caused this." Morro's heart was on the ground. He felt nothing but guilt. 

"If you hadn't taken that path..." Lloyd started. "We may not have met in this way." he paused, looking away. 

"Yeah?" Morro pressed. 

"I wouldn't take back my feelings for you, no matter how much you hurt me..." Lloyd finished slowly. 

Morro snapped. "I don't want to hurt you, Lloyd! I know you don't want me to hurt you! Every single night you would beg to leave, to be released, for me to give up. You know you didn't enjoy that!" 

"But it became a sense of...home."

Morro didn't respond. 

~~~~~~~  
Morro's POV  
~~~~~~~

I looked down at Lloyd's pathetic face. I could barely believe what I was hearing. It was hard enough changing into a better personality with an evil voice always coaxing me not to in the back of my mind. 

Of course that side of me was still with me. It was...Locked into me, forever a burden. It was like a reminder, a punishment, serving me what I deserve for putting people through what I did. 

I didn't want to go back to what everyone remembered me to once be. But that voice...That itch to fit back into my old skin kept growing. I wanted to give Lloyd what he said he wanted, too...I think in an in denial way, I somehow did like him back, in my own way. 

The voice kept boosting my-its-ego, saying evil things and reminding me of my past. 

Take what's yours! Make him finish suffering! You can never change! You're a fake! Maybe you should kill him, he'd like that. Hit him! 

Ugh! Shut up! I cursed myself. I couldn't stand living inside my own head, in my own body. I didn't want to be me- I didn't want to exist at all.


	12. )12 Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING- LEMMMMMON EXTRA SOUR- 
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Thank you everyone who read and supported this story! I enjoy my readers so much! Don't worry, Lloyd is okay
> 
> I hope to see you in my next story! Have lovely days! 
> 
> I feel fantastic for writing and completing this hehehehe-

Morro stared at Lloyd with a once familiar look of malice. He bit his lip softly. He couldn't help but stare at Lloyd in the helpless state he was in. It reminded him of before, Lloyd's helpless body at his disposal. He had...Control, once. Lloyd's normally soft, wavy, blond locks of hair were wet and starting to stick down onto his face. His clothes, soaking wet by the rain, formed to his body, revealing his small, yet toned frame in a new way.

He stepped forward a few steps, stopping in front of Morro. He clutched onto the front of Morro's shirt, tightly. There was a deep longing behind his eyes. His once life-filled green eyes now showed eyes of innocence and a sense of want and desire they could hardly grasp. Morro started feeling a little heated, his personality shifting slightly. 

"Please, hurt me!" Lloyd begged again.

Morro brought his face in close to Lloyd's. Not close enough to be kissing; but just about.

Pathetic! The voice in his head said. The voice was becoming louder, more like...His own thoughts, instead of a second persona deep down inside. 

He looked down at Lloyd's lips, and his nose, and then his eyes. "If you keep saying that..." he whispered in a low voice, "I won't be able to fucking hold back." 

Lloyd gripped onto Morro tighter. Morro's thoughts were going wild, half arguing with himself; and the other giving in. To have Lloyd like this? In such an innocent, wanting, desperate state? It drove him crazy. His last bit of morality kept telling him not to; that it wasn't right. But how could something that felt so good be wrong? 

Morro grabbed Lloyd and shoved him against the cave wall roughly. The sound of his body hitting the wall echoed. Lloyd whimpered softly. His breathing had picked up. 

"You don't know what you're doing." Morro growled. 

Lloyd looked Morro in the eyes. "I think you do." 

Morro smirked softly, biting his lip. He quickly shifted back to a blank stare. "Don't fucking test me."

Lloyd shifted uncomfortably, as if to hide something... "M-Morro, I really like you..."

"Yeah? Fucking prove it." Morro demanded, loosening his grip on Lloyd against the cave wall.

Lloyd stood up on his tiptoes, placing his hands on Morro's upper arms. He got closer to him, their faces only centimeters apart, before Lloyd filled the distance and placed his lips on Morro's. They instantly hit it off, kissing passionately. 

Lloyd's hands found their way to Morro's hair. His fingers intertwined with each lock. Morro sighed into the kiss, stopping it. Morro briefly grabbed Lloyd's hip with one hand, squeezing gently in a teasing manner. Lloyd twitched in response, gripping Morro's hair tighter.

With his other hand, Morro grabbed Lloyd's throat, squeezing the sides tightly. Lloyd gasped, with struggle. His eyes rolled back, showing Morro he had enjoyed this. 

Morro started kissing Lloyd's jaw, moving to his earlobe. He nibbled it gently, causing Lloyd to shiver. Morro loosened his grip on Lloyd's neck slightly for the time being, just enough so he still felt it but wasn't going to pass out. He moved down to his neck, kissing it gently. He licked the dip in Lloyd's neck where it just started to meet his shoulder. Lloyd moaned softly; and Morro bit down into the spot, alternating between biting and sucking until he left a mark. 

Lloyd grabbed Morro's hand. 

"Hm?" Morro looked at Lloyd's flustered face. Lloyd led Morro's hand to his crotch. Morro felt Lloyd's present bulge, fueling to the heat of his own. 

Morro smirked. "What do you want?"

Lloyd seemed to have turned a deeper shade of red, Morro could have sworn it.

"Well?"

"T-touch me." Lloyd whispered. Morro dug his nails into Lloyd's neck, turning his ear towards Lloyd, instigating he wasn't as loud as he wanted him to be. 

"T-touch me, Morro...!" Lloyd pleaded, louder than before. 

Morro delivered, rubbing Lloyd's crotch from over his pants. Lloyd moaned. Morro kissed Lloyd again, his right hand traveling under Lloyd's shirt, tracing his sides and stomach, going to his chest, touching it softly. His finger rolled over Lloyd's nipple, making him shiver once again. Morro teased him, massaging both his nipples, switching between the two. 

Whilst Lloyd was distracted by the smaller foreplay, Morro had slipped his hand inside Lloyd's pants and underwear, touching his member skin-to-skin. 

Lloyd's hips jerked forward into Morro's touch. Lloyd moaned into Morro's mouth; and Morro took that opportunity to use his tongue, finding Lloyd's, fighting for dominance. Morro was pumping Lloyd's member at the same time. He wanted more.

"I want to fuck you so hard." Morro growled once he and Lloyd seperated for air. Lloyd squeaked. "Turn around." Morro ordered. 

Lloyd turned around instantly, obediently. 

Morro pulled Lloyd's sweatpants down and stared at Lloyd's ass for a few seconds. He grinned and slapped it, then went to teasing his area. 

Lloyd looked over his shoulder, "Put-" he started.

Morro had spat onto his fingers and shoved a finger inside Lloyd's hole. Lloyd cried out, and it turned into a moan at the end. 

Morro was jerking himself off with his other hand, prepping Lloyd with a second finger, creating a similar to a cutting scissors motion. When he felt Lloyd was ready; he aligned his member with Lloyd's entrance. He acted as if he were going to be gentle, starting with the tip. Lloyd whined, wanting more. Morro thrust in fully, making Lloyd cry out. 

He started thrusting in and out of Lloyd. He put a hand around Lloyd's throat again from behind, and another over his mouth. 

He started thrusting faster, harder. He wanted it to hurt. He felt tears drop onto his upper hand. Even covering his mouth, he could still hear some of his cries forming from behind his hand. 

Lloyd's pain was becoming numbed, duller; getting taken over by the pleasure. He could have only dreamed of this ever happening, but it was real. He reached down to his member, touching himself. Not long after, without warning, Lloyd finished, releasing onto the wall. Morro finished after that; still inside of Lloyd. He pulled out. His seed dripped out from Lloyd's hole. He turned Lloyd around, pulling his pants back up for him and buttoning his own. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Morro smirked. 

Lloyd's once wet hair was now a damp air dried frizz, and his face was pink, a glossy look over his eyes. He nodded meekly. 

"Cute." Morro smiled. 

Lloyd smiled back softly. Ignoring him now, after this, would be harder...

~~~~  
The end


End file.
